


Blueberry | JJK

by ressjeon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Light Dom/sub, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jungkook, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ressjeon/pseuds/ressjeon
Summary: Your boyfriend’s sudden change of hair colour well.. certainly surprised you in one way or another.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Kudos: 8





	Blueberry | JJK

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me and my friend's sudden feral mode after he posted last night. I’ve never written something like this (& I’m supposed to be editing), but see what JK does to me? Also ‘tis a little apology for people who waited last time (and are still waiting) 🥺

After you saw his most recent post on Twitter, you immediately called him and he answered it like he was waiting for you.

"Baby? You dyed your hair again?" you dramatically asked him, pacing around the living room. He pulled the same act in Malta before, though he looks good in any colour anyways.

"Uhh.. yes? Hehe" he laughed sheepishly.

"I thought it was a filter or smth, I could've helped you" you whined, pouting even though he couldn't see you. You really wanted to do it for him, just _once_ since it’s always been his company’s choice when to change his hair.

"It's okay baby, I had to do it secretly in the washroom before the managers caught me" he giggled excitedly which made you coo at how adorable he is.

"ARMYs love it though, the timeline's going crazy right now" you teased and you heard him snort.

"You're on stan Twitter?..anyways baby I have to go now, we're gonna practice" his voice suddenly sounded rushed as you hear some yelling in the background which you're guessing because of his new blue hair.

"Yes of course, okay but remember-" the line went dead even before you could finish your sentence and you huffed.

This _brat_.

He didn't even let you finish reminding him of the dinner tonight. But before you could even text a reply, he sent you one.

With a _lovely_ image.

**[Kookie ♡: image.]**

**[Kookie ♡: Sorry baby~ :* ]**

Fuck.

You can't help but think that he planned this whole thing, he's been riling you up lately which is sus, and you’re _falling_ for it. He loves your reactions, loves seeing you struggling when he does it.

**[Kookie ♡: Still staring baby? ;)]**

**[Kookie ♡: Here's more~]**

**[Kookie ♡: image.]**

Though you’re _definitely_ affected by these lewd pictures, you decided to ignore his attempts. 

**[You: I thought you were practicing -.-]**

You waited for his reply but none came.

_This little shit._

Now you can't erase those images from your mind, _so pink.._. 

Blowing out a breath, you shake your head. Your patience is really wearing thin now with him teasing you like this.

Suddenly, the main door opened and you see Jungkook standing there, intensely staring at you while breathing heavily.

You've put on your annoyed face but you're lowkey worried, did he fucking run to here from their studio at this time _without_ a disguise?

"B-baby-"

He stopped when he met your eyes.You're sitting _too relaxed_ on the couch and it's making him nervous.When he sees your hand raise, gesturing you to come close, he gulps. Standing in front of you, his heartbeat quickens in anticipation of what you’re going to do.

"Was that fun Jungkook? Sending me those pictures.." you tsked and reached for the waistband of his black sweatpants, he shivered.

You didn't move your hand when he didn't reply and opted on playing with the drawstrings instead. Jungkook’s fingers are fiddling at the moment, itching to grab your hands but he didn't. 

_Good boy._

"I'm–" he gasped as soon as he felt your hands move but to his disappointment, you drew your hands back to your lap instead.

"Hmm?" you looked down at your phone and scrolled through the bird app, amused at how wild his fans are. He’s getting antsy since you are evading his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he breathed out with a meek voice.

You ignored him, hands continuing to scroll and his legs are squirming right now, _impatient as always_. Jungkook wonders if you're truly mad, seeing as you didn't call him "Kookie" so far. He pouted and pushed his hips forward, making your brows raise. You know he went commando today, given the earlier pictures he sent you.

_Needy, tsk._

You put down your phone which makes Jungkook excited cause _finally_. Your hands are back on him, tracing his damn thick thighs but you didn't reply to him. He watched as your hands came up higher and closer to where he wanted them the most.

"Y-Y/N.." he whispered, and you looked up to finally meet his pleading brown doe eyes and noticed him nibbling his lower lips, how cute. _Boy, those eyes always do something to you._

Still not responding to him, your hands moved up to his abdomen, lifting his white shirt along with his fluffy knit vest.

“You look cozy today Kook..” you mused while running your hands through his skin, making him fidget some more. He’s close to breaking his self-control and you smirked. Just when you were about to pull his sweats down, a loud beep from the oven alerted you and you stood up.

“What the fuck-“ he stepped back, mouth gaping in surprise. His hazy eyes now in confusion, all the intense feelings now gone.

“Oops, the cake’s done!” you giggled, strutting to the kitchen and putting your oven mitts on, ready to take it out from the oven when you feel him behind you.

“God, you look _so_ good like this” he muttered, voice deep now compared to his high pitched and whiny one earlier. You stopped in the middle of bending down when you felt his hands on your waist, hoisting you up. Now standing back facing him, your mind went blank as you scrambled to turn off the oven. _Shit, shit, shit._

Jungkook chuckled at your attempts to calm down, and he’s glad. After all he spent _weeks_ , preparing for this. You on the other hand is waiting for his next move, nervous to say anything that’ll make him back off.

“What’s the flavour Baby?” he spoke softly, way closer to you now that you can literally feel his breath on your nape and you shuddered. _Fuck what’s happening? You’re supposed to be mad at him but here you are._

“Blue-blueberry” you responded shakily, now breathing heavily. “Mmhmm, must be delicious” he murmured, hands now caressing your arms. He knows how easily his touch can sway you, though the way he’s trailing his fingers now is _not_ an apologetic one.

“Uh of course” you breathed deeply and cleared your throat. “I made it after you posted to match your hair” you hummed, now regaining your composure but Jungkook’s having none of it.

Glancing up, you saw his eyes looking back at you from the reflection of the kitchen cabinet’s glass, the same ones you saw on the risqué pics he sent you earlier. Not breaking his gaze, his hands started to move your hair on one side of your neck and leaned down as whispers beside your ear.

_“Really? Then let’s have a taste”_

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy for the tease 😗  
> might add more 👀
> 
> Also check my [blog](https://ressjeon.tumblr.com/), where you can see all my upcoming fics <3


End file.
